Fire
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Hay algo místico en la apariencia de Pyrrha, siempre ha pensado en ello. Es casi irreal, que la chica que tiene enfrente sea la misma que es fuego cuando pelea en el campo de batalla. / One-Shot Arkos.


**Disclaimer:** RWBY pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, escribo esta historia sin ánimos de lucro. Prohibido el plagio o re-publicación.

 **Aclaraciones:** situado en algún punto del volumen 4.

* * *

 **Fuego**.

 _Arkos_.

* * *

Son extrañas las tardes de estudio en la biblioteca en las que _realmente_ alguien logre estudiar. Es difícil mantener el orden cuando Nora, Ruby o incluso Yang está cerca, pero hoy, con uno de los exámenes más importantes a la vuelta de la esquina, la tranquilidad reina la biblioteca con mano de hierro. Aparte del equipo RWBY y JNPR, sólo algunos otros estudiantes han conseguido hacerse un espacio. Es sabido que a donde sea que los ocho vayan, habrá desastre, así que ha sido sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el resto del cuerpo estudiantil lo comprendiera.

Jaune bosteza adormilado, los hombros le duelen y siente el cuello rígido, ninguna batalla le ha hecho tanto daño como un par de horas sentado sin despegar los ojos de los libros. A su izquierda, Nora duerme pacíficamente detrás de su cuaderno, que ha colocado a modo de muralla, Ren se ha cansado de insistirle en que estudiase y, para ser honestos, llevarle a la biblioteca ha sido logro suficiente. Seguramente luego le daría lecciones aparte, para Nora puede ser difícil concentrarse, pero cuando se trata de su amigo de la infancia recitando las lecciones, suele tomárselo con más seriedad.

Junto a Ren se encuentra Pyrrha. Lee en silencio, apenas parece respirar. Es una imagen tan serena que Jaune no puede evitar compararla con una de esas antiguas pinturas de doncellas mágicas. El cabello cae como hilos rojos sobre un costado de su rostro, y descansa en su hombro, similar a agua de cascada sobre las rocas en aquellos estanques que solía visitar con su familia de pequeño. Hay algo místico en la apariencia de Pyrrha, siempre ha pensado en ello. Como si la hubieran recortado de las hojas de un libro de cuentos y coloreado con acrílicos vibrantes y purpurina. Un poco sobre su cabello largo, tan salvaje y tan dulce como el coco; otro poco sobre sus hombros, anchos, musculosos y pálidos; otro poco más sobre sus mejillas de puesta de sol y en sus labios de amanecer; un poco más en sus ojos de estrella fugaz, tan brillantes y distantes. Es casi irreal, que la chica que tiene enfrente sea la misma que es fuego cuando pelea en el campo de batalla.

Y la mira, la observa disimuladamente, sin darse cuenta, los segundos recorren el reloj y Jaune sólo la mira. Probablemente jamás tendrá suficiente de ello, de su presencia. El sol de media tarde ilumina sus facciones desde los ventanales en lo más alto de las paredes. Como pinceladas de acuarela sobre su piel, debajo del cuello, en su nariz respingada. Jaune se pregunta cómo es que alguien como ella tiene la paciencia para tolerarle a él en su equipo, no es un guerrero nato, y aun así, ella jamás le ha dado la espalda. Hay algo mágico en su imagen, sí, pero principalmente en su corazón.

—¿Qué pasa? —dice despacito, sonriendo apenas. Le ha pescado mirándole y Jaune se sobresalta.

—A-ah, nada, nada —agita las manos tratando de restarle importancia. Pyrrha ríe un poco y vuelve a su lectura.

Jaune le observa un ratito más, cinco segundos, diez segundos.

Y entonces despierta.

La oscuridad en la habitación es abrumadora, como una masa de agua negra, pesada que le asfixia de pronto. Respira profundamente, en busca del aire que el sueño le ha quitado.

Se queda largos minutos mirando al techo, en realidad no hay nada que puede hacer. Su cuerpo no responde, el dolor en su pecho es como un veneno que se ha extendido a cada uno de sus miembros. La calma nocturna le permite escuchar a los grillos cantando desde fuera de la cabaña, rodeada de bosque y Grimms perdidos entre los árboles y la realidad, agria, dolorosa realidad.

Escucha a alguien moverse en su cama, las respiraciones de sus compañeros de equipo y de la nueva miembro, Ruby, y se pregunta qué les deparará el mañana, tan cercano, tan atemorizante. Y tan imposible de escapar.

Jaune cierra los ojos, deseando no volver a soñar, sabe que ella estará ahí. Como cada noche, como cada minuto del día. En el centro de sus recuerdos y en cada esquina de su angustia. Con su mágica apariencia y su sonrisa de _todo estará bien_. Jaune intenta creerle, y se esfuerza por caminar los pasos que le llevan hacia adelante, porque Pyrrha es fuego y ahora es pasado y Jaune debe, necesita, buscar el futuro que ambos han jurado proteger.

 **...**

* * *

 **Este es el primer fic de RWBY que escribo, sinceramente necesitaba hacerlo o iba a explotar de todos los feels que me dejó la serie. Principalmente la partida de mi preciosa Pyrrha ;-; Espero que les haya gustado, y sacado una lagrimita lmao. Opiniones son bienvenidas.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
